Mariah Love
Mariah (born June 23)Sources differ. Those giving 1969 include: * * * Those giving 1970 include: * * * is an American singer, songwriter, record producer, and actress. In 1990, Carey rose to fame with the release of "Vision of Love" from her eponymous debut album. The album produced four chart-topping singles in the US and began what would become a string of commercially successful albums which solidified the singer as Columbia s highest selling act. Carey and Boyz II Men spent a record sixteen weeks atop the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1995–1996 with "One Sweet Day", which remains the longest-running number-one song in US chart history. Following a contentious divorce from Sony Music head Tommy Mottola, Carey adopted a new image and traversed towards hip hop with the release of Butterfly (1997). In 1998, she was honored as the world's best-selling recording artist of the 1990s at the World Music Awards and subsequently named the best-selling female artist of the millennium in 2000 Carey parted with Columbia in 2000, and signed a record-breaking $100 million recording contract with Virgin Records America. In the weeks prior to the release of her film Glitter and its accompanying soundtrack in 2001, she suffered a physical and emotional breakdown and was hospitalized for severe exhaustion. The project was poorly received and led to a general decline in the singer's career. Carey's recording contract was bought out for $50 million by Virgin and she signed a multi-million dollar deal with Island Records the following year. After a relatively unsuccessful period, she returned to the top of music charts with The Emancipation of Mimi (2005). The album became the best-selling album in the US and the second best-seller worldwide in 2005 and produced "We Belong Together", which became her most successful single of the 2000s, and was later named "Song of the Decade" by Billboard. Carey once again ventured into film with a well-received supporting role in Precious (2009), and was awarded the "Breakthrough Performance Award" at the Palm Springs International Film Festival Throughout her career, Carey has sold more than 200 million records worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. According to the RIAA, she is the third-best-selling female artist in the United States, with 63.5 million certified albums. With the release of "Touch My Body" (2008), Carey gained her 18th number-one single in the United States, more than any other solo artist. In 2012, the singer was ranked second on VH1's list of the "100 Greatest Women in Music". Aside from her commercial accomplishments, Carey has won 5 Grammy Awards, 19 World Music Awards, 11 American Music Awards, and 14 ''Billboard'' Music Awards and has been consistently credited with inspiring a generation of singers. Referred to as the "songbird supreme" by the Guinness World Records, she is famed for her five-octave vocal range, power, melismatic style and signature use of the whistle register Early life Mariah Carey was born in Huntington, New York, to Patricia (née Hickey) and Alfred Roy Carey. Her mother is of Irish descent, while her father had African-American and Afro-Venezuelan ancestry. The surname "Carey" was adopted by her Venezuelan grandfather, Francisco Núñez, after immigrating to New York. Patricia was an occasional opera singer and vocal coach before she met Alfred in 1960. As he began earning a living as an aeronautical engineer, the couple married later that year, and moved into a small suburb in New York. After their elopement, Patricia's family disowned her for marrying a black man. Carey later explained that she felt neglected by her maternal family while growing up, which affected her greatly. In the years between the births of Carey's older sister Alison and herself, the Carey family struggled within the community due to their ethnicity. Carey's name was derived from the song "They Call the Wind Maria", originally from the 1951 Broadway musical Paint Your Wagon. When Carey was three, her parents divorced. 'Dafne Keen'Dafne Keen (born Daphne Keen Fernández; 2005) is a Spanish-British child actress, known for playing the role of Ana "Ani" Cruz Oliver in the television series The Refugees, and mutant Laura (X-23) in the 2017 film Logan.She is the daughter of British actor Will Keen, and Spanish actress, theatre director and writer María Fernández Ache.2 Her paternal great-grandfather was peer Edward Curzon, 6th Earl Howe. Keen made her acting debut in 2014 alongside her father Will Keen with the television series The Refugees, where she played Ana "Ani" Cruz Oliver.3 Keen starred in the 2017 film Logan as Laura, a mutant, genetic clone of the Wolverine